Esa persona
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: .:ONE-SHOT:. Shiho estaba segura: él no necesitaba de nadie para cumplir sus objetivos. Sin la policía, sin sus amigos, sin la FBI... sin ella... Kudo Shinichi era capaz de lo que sea si se lo proponía. Así que... no lo odiaría si no llegaba a salvarla a tiempo.


**Esta idea surgió tras haber oído una canción que me hizo pensar muchas cosas. Ustedes saben que mi apoyo por el** _ **ShinRan**_ **murió al haber explotado su relación desesperadamente. Bien, fueron unidos desde la infancia, se gustaron desde ese instante, bla bla bla… pero me exasperó muchísimo la forma en que siguen produciendo momentos clichés, siempre es lo mismo… ugh.**

 **En fin, no odio a los que apoyan esta pareja XD pero no me pidan leer un fic de ellos, porque ni siquiera me molestaré en decirles que no XD**

 **Ahora bien, yo les informé en mi perfil que me gusta ahora el** _ **CoAi**_ **, o** _ **ShinShi**_ **, como se diga XD… y, pues… pienso que es un ship sumamente complicado. Las posibilidades de que Shinichi se enamore de Shiho son casi… imposibles. Hasta a mí me duele decirlo, pero es cierto. Shinichi siempre ha estado enamorado de Ran, nadie lo pone en duda. Pero me parece realmente conmovedor el amor silencioso que Shiho le tiene. Es leal y una camarada lo suficientemente dispuesta a acompañarlo a donde sea, sin mencionar que ella es quien más lo entiende al estar pasando por lo mismo.**

 **Bueno, ahora que eso está aclarado, iremos a las partes legales XD**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Detective Conan**_ **no me pertenece, sino a Gosho Aoyama (no me acuerdo cómo se escribe…) y la canción inspirada que utilicé es** _ **Stand my ground**_ **, de Within Temptation.**

 **¡EMPECEMOS!**

* * *

 _Esa persona_

* * *

Miyano Shiho, alias _Sherry_ , se encontraba inconsciente, amarrada de muñecas y tobillos a una silla. Su cabello cobrizo estaba mojado, el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba lleno de hematomas y su labio inferior estaba partido. Su blusa estaba manchada de su sangre y sus pantalones tenían cortes y agujeros que, anteriormente, no estaban.

Ante los ojos de sus camaradas, llevaba desaparecida ocho días, catorce horas y veintitrés minutos, exactamente.

Desde que había sido convencida a tomar el antídoto, no pudo durar cinco días libre con su cuerpo sin antes ser atacada por los hombres del sindicato.

La habían secuestrado y la arrastraron a un lugar que ella no pudo distinguir en un principio. Pero, a juzgar por el ruido, Shiho supo que estaba cerca del muelle. No podía comprobarlo, pues su nuevo _hogar_ era totalmente oscuro. Había excepciones, sí, pero solo cuando tenía visitas.

Sherry abrió los ojos al oír la puerta abrirse. Se tragó un exhausto gruñido, sabiendo muy bien qué hora era.

Las visitas solo consistían en duros interrogatorios. Si ella se negaba a hablar, recibía un castigo. Solo dos se encargaban de ese trabajo, los demás solo tendían a observar.

Chianti se había ensañado con sus uñas. Algunas, las había doblado y quebrado; otras, no corrieron la misma suerte y simplemente se las arrancó. De repente, cuando se frustraba, la golpeaba en el rostro o tiraba de su cabello, arrancándole un poco.

Aunque, si era sincera, la prefería a ella que a Gin. Todas las marcas del resto de su cuerpo se debían al sádico juego que había inventado. Y es que, estaba muy interesado en conocer al _caballero en armadura_ que la había estado protegiendo todo ese tiempo que había estado escondida. Shiho siempre decía que trabajó sola, sin embargo, Gin no era tan estúpido como para creer sus palabras y siempre la torturaba al grado de dejarla inconsciente.

Era _brutal_.

El sujeto se dedicaba mayormente a desgarrar su piel o golpearla. La idea de ahogarla había sido nueva; la cubeta solo estuvo para quitar la sangre de su rostro, pero a Gin le gustaba improvisar. Sus pulmones ardieron de la desesperación. Cuando sintió que estuvieron a punto de explotar, Gin había sacado su cabeza del agua.

A estas alturas, solo quería que le metieran una bala en la cabeza y, así, dejarla en paz.

—Wow —sus ojos se agrandaron al oír esa voz—… debo admitir que, a pesar de todo, sigues hermosísima _, Sherry_.

— _Ara_ , me sorprende verte aquí —Shiho escudriñó con la mirada a Vermouth. Era la primera vez que la veía durante su cautiverio. Sonrió con sorna—. ¿Vienes a unirte?

—… _Maybe… maybe not_ —ensanchó su neutra sonrisa y camino alrededor de ella— _Once the show begins, you'll know._

Frunció el ceño y prefirió no alargar la conversación.

—Está preocupado por ti —le susurró en su oído, estremeciéndola—. _Did you know that?_

—… No sé de qué hablas —le gruñó al mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Oh, claro —se rio suavemente—… Te ves demasiado tranquila. No parece importarte mucho tu vida.

—Mi vida no vale más de lo que ya es. Incluso si no salgo de aquí con vida… no me importa.

— _And why is that, my dear?_ —ensanchó su sonrisa ante esas palabras.

—Porque si no lo logro —una sonrisa fantasma se dibujó en sus labios—… _alguien_ más lo hará.

De repente, lo oyó.

Una serie de gritos fue seguida de unos disparos y unas sirenas de la policía. Miró a Vermouth con algo de sorpresa, pero no cuestionaría sus métodos. Siempre tuvo una forma muy peculiar de hacer las cosas.

— _Good luck, Sherry_ —se inclinó hacia su rostro y beso dulcemente su mejilla. La joven pegó un respingo de la repulsión y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Vermouth se había esfumado. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y la luz la cegó unos segundos.

—Pero ¡¿qué…?! ¡Kudo! ¡La encontré!

Vaya, jamás había estado tan aliviada de oír el exasperante acento del detective de Osaka. Fue tan grande, que no pudo evitar permanecer con los ojos cerrados, casi perdiendo el conocimiento. Sintió las amables presencias correr hacia ella, oía sus murmullos.

—Rayos… ¿en serio está viva? —tras una breve pausa, Hattori continuó—. Fueron demasiado lejos… ¡Es demasiado cruel, Kudo!

—Hay que desatarla —Shiho no tuvo las energías para sonreír al oír _su_ voz—. Oi, Haibara… Hey…

Sentir sus cálidas manos contra sus mejillas, fue suficiente para tentarla a abrir nuevamente sus ojos turquesa. Contuvo el aliento al ver los ojos azules de Kudo. _Quién lo diría_ , pensó, _de verdad, estuvo preocupado por mí_.

—Kudo-kun.

—Estarás bien. Lo prometo.

— _Hakase_ …

—Él está bien, los niños también. ¡Preocúpate por ti, antes que nada!

Soltó todo el aire contenido cuando Hattori terminó por liberarla. _Todos estaban bien_. Shinichi se apartó un poco para poder cargarla en sus brazos y la científica no quiso seguir batallando contra su estado.

* * *

Shiho escuchaba sin interés la conversación que sostenía el detective con el inspector Megure.

— ¿Crees que podrías…? Es que, no dice absolutamente nada, y lo entiendo. No sabemos por lo que pasó, ni siquiera los doctores están muy seguros en qué estado emocional se encuentra. Sería más reconfortante para ella que tú le preguntes. Me dijiste que era tu asistente, ¿no?

Ella casi rio ante la excusa tan barata, pero siguió callada. Cuando Shinichi entró a la habitación, giró su cabeza para verlo.

—No hay mucho que decir, Kudo-kun —le contestó sin ganas—. Ellos me interrogaron, pero yo no quise decir nada. Así que tuvieron que _persuadirme_ , pero no lo lograron. Fin.

El detective no le contestó, aun observándola de una forma que no pudo identificar.

Le molestaba toda esta situación. Kudo había estado actuando realmente extraño desde que la habían rescatado. No conservaba esa ridícula expresión en su rostro tras solucionar exitosamente un caso. Es más, parecía todo lo contrario. Su expresión era casi nula, como la de ella, acompañada de un suave gesto fruncido.

La intriga terminó por carcomerla, así que habló.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Fuiste torturada.

No fue una pregunta.

—Sí.

El suspiro que escapó de la boca de Shinichi fue tembloroso.

—… ¿Explícame cómo estás tan calmada?

—No es la primera vez que lo hacen, Sherlock —la rodó de ojos—. Siempre lo hacen, especialmente con los traidores. Al menos, no saben de mi conexión con el profesor Agasa y los niños. Tampoco saben de ti, así que…

—No es tu primera vez.

—Kudo-kun. _Déjalo_.

— ¡No lo comprendo, Haibara! —alzó la voz con desesperación—. Fuiste torturada, ¡pero actúas como si no fueses la víctima! ¿Te has mirado? ¡Lo que te hicieron fue _inhumano_!

—Lo que te hice a _ti_ , y quien sabe a cuantas más personas, también fue inhumano.

—… Hablas como si te lo merecieras.

—… Tal vez lo merezca —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

Solo esperaba que dieran con ellos lo antes posible. Estaba harta de siempre ser el saco de boxeo de la condenada organización. _Claro que había sucedido antes._

Los primeros meses, había intentado sabotear trabajos y experimentos, para luego ser descubierta un mes después. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de Gin mientras la castigaban.

 _Debo darte crédito, Sherry… nadie había logrado burlarse bajo nuestras narices por tanto tiempo. Pero estoy seguro que no volverá a ocurrir, ¿verdad? Tu hermanita estaría muy decepcionada de ti…_

Con todo, francamente, no le daría detalles a Kudo de esos días. Mucho menos de lo que le _hicieron_ después de la muerte de su hermana. _Eso ya era historia_.

Si era honesta, prefería que Gin terminara muerto en todo ese desastre. Era mejor tenerlo muerto que vivo. Después de todo, no solo era uno de los mejores asesinos de la organización, sino que también tenía esa enferma costumbre de _destruir emocionalmente_ a las personas.

Como estuvo a su cargo al ingresar, Shiho no tuvo más opción que suprimir cada sentimiento de miedo, inseguridad y rabia que burbujeara en su interior, especialmente la felicidad y la preocupación.

—Eres imposible.

—Esa es mi línea, detective —le sonrió.

—Te rendiste.

—Corrección —ensanchó la curva de sus labios—, siempre tuve la esperanza de que me encontrarías, pero, dadas las circunstancias, no estaba muy segura si sería viva o muerta.

Shinichi la fulminó con la mirada, sin hacerle gracia su comentario.

—Kudo-kun —la expresión del joven se relajó notoriamente al percibir que la científica se había tornado seria—, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Has llegado muy lejos sin la ayuda de nadie. Incluso sin la FBI, la policía, sin mí… lograrás destruir la organización. No necesitas de nadie para hacerlo.

—… Tienes la seguridad de que los destruiré, pero hablas como si supieras que no podré protegerte en el futuro.

—No realmente —giró su rostro para contemplar el atardecer—. Solo digo… que, si logra pasarme algo, seguirás adelante. Porque eres _esa persona_.

Un largo silencio se formó. La científica seguía mirando los tonos naranjos y rosados entremezclarse con los morados y azules, mientras que el detective no emitía ningún sonido. Por un segundo, Shiho pensó que Shinichi se había ido, pero descartó esa idea cuando al fin lo oyó sentarse al lado de su camilla.

Sintió su mirada clavarse en sus manos vendadas, pero se tensó notablemente cuando la envolvió con la suya.

Ella finalmente lo miró, pero él estaba concentrado en sus heridas.

— ¿Dolió?

 _Qué pregunta tan estúpida_ , pensó la científica. Consideró callar, contestarle mordazmente o simplemente compartirle lo que acababa de pensar; pero cuando contestó, comprendió lo que realmente le estaba preguntando.

—Sí.

—¿La vez anterior…?

—Kudo-kun —cerró los ojos—. _No lo hagas_.

Sus ojos azules se nublaron de tristeza, y Shiho comprendió que él ya había deducido todo.

—Fue hace tiempo —trató de restarle importancia.

Él siguió sin hablar, solo apretó con más ahínco su mano. Shiho sabía lo que quería hacer, así que inclinó su cuerpo hacia él hasta apoyar su barbilla en su hombro. Shinichi se tensó unos segundos, _sorprendido_ , supuso ella.

—Creí que querías consolarme —murmuró con desdén, pero con una pizca de melancolía—, ¿qué esperas?

El detective formó una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios y la envolvió casi con miedo. Era la primera vez que tenían un contacto tan íntimo, a pesar de llevar un largo tiempo trabajando juntos como confidentes. Lo que estaban compartiendo ahora… era más especial.

No le daría palabras de consuelo, era lo último que quería oír. Él solo quería asegurarle que estaba ahí, con ella.

Y que a él le importa si llegase a pasarle algo.

Tenía presente que Shiho no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cercanía, aunque tuviese una forma muy _tsundere_ de demostrar su afecto hacia los demás.

Bueno, era _esa persona_ , ¿cierto?

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren más one-shots o fics… idk, lo que sea XD háganmelo saber en los reviews.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 _ **Rossana's Mind.**_

 **Reviews?**


End file.
